Jamais Toi Sans Moi
by Filanda
Summary: (RÉÉCRITURE) Sonic , ayant plus ou moins perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit se retrouva entrain d'accomplir d'actes criminels sans précédent... Shadow craignait néanmoins cet étrange pouvoir qui se réveilla dans le corps de son rival...qu'est-ce donc l'origine de ces événements?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tout est à refaire, il faut avouer que je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis, mais avant tout j'a vais oublié de présenter mon histoire et ma façon de procéder, chose –inestimable- pour mon premier écrit :

Le hasard joue un rôle assez important dans ma vision des choses mais je pense quand même à ce que chaque chose qui se produit aura sa propre origine et ses propres conséquences. Chaque chose en son temps …..

Malgré le tournant fantastique de mon histoire je garde néo moins une pincée de logique dans mon raisonnement ce qui pourrait donner aux choses plus ou moins irréels un petit penchant réaliste , En tout cas je déteste l'exagération ce qui veut dire que je procéderais avec plus ou moins de modestie , je garderais , en tout cas, la personnalité générale originelle de chaque personnage mais qui risque de changer au fur et a mesure …

Bref je vous lasse découvrir tout cela par vous-même.


	2. 1-Coïncidence

**Coïncidence **

Un l'intérieure D'une sombre maison où on pouvait entendre résonner le son d'une grande télé se trouvait une silhouette sombre qui scrutait de ses yeux rouge sang l'encrant. Une expression d'ennui ce traçait ce le visage de celui-ci, et sur son museau une grimace, deux lèves immobiles… on pourrait bien penser que celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour changer ses expressions faciales…. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit, et pour la énième fois le portrait d'un criminel qui s'affichât sur son écran….. Bizarrement il lui semblait vaguement familier … son portait était néo moins flou, on pouvait en déduire que c'était encore une de ces satanées cameras de surveillance qui serait la source de cette image….  
-« pathétique….ca sert à quoi une camera avec une qualité d'image aussi pitoyable….» Bredouilla le sombre personnage.  
Le ténébreux se prélassait sur son matelas d'une main il changeait de chaine à la télécommande, de l'autre il attrapait une poignée de chips qu'il mettait alors dans sa bouche, son ennui était bel et bien infini « rahh… » il jeta la télécommande et pris son bol se dirigeant vers la cuisine, d'un geste ennuyé il le posa près du réfrigérateur d'où il tira une bouteille de vin, il en versa dans un verre en bulle, il se mit en tête de passer une soirée seul dans les bras du calme et de la sérénité (je fais un peu trop de description là, nan ?) . Il se mit debout a la porte du balcon, le soleil se couchait, les gens retraient chez eux, deux faux jumeaux de lapins se débattaient dans tout les sens en jouant il les regardait d'un air amusé, n'avant jamais eu d'enfance ces petits jeux minables étaient pour lui une perte de temps mais cette envie d'essayer le démangeait tout au fond de lui, l'obscurité régnait maintenant il retourna vers son si précieux sofa, mais la porte retint son attention, ouverte …. Qui pouvait bien oser lui rendre visite ? Lui le solitaire….

_« Une voix rauque se fit entendre »_  
Le possesseur de cette voix qui retentit derrière lui ne lui était pas étrangère, il se retourna en une fraction de seconde et aperçu hérisson bleu le fixant de ses yeux verts émeraude…  
-S-Sonic ?  
Hérisson bleu azur se trouvait dans un pitoyable état sa nuque était dans un aussi pitoyable état que lui, celle-ci était déchiqueté par, sans doute des cross acérés  
-I-Ils sont…avant même que l'azuré ne finisse sa phrase il s'écroulât inconscient sur le sol Shadow était stupéfait, Son éternel rival sonic se faire tabasser d'une telle manière, lui qui était aussi rapide que lui …  
-non…ces mots échappèrent de la gorge de hérisson noir rayé de rouge aux yeux écarquillés sur son prochain….  
***********************

Le ténébreux fixait inlassablement le corps inanimé de l'azuré dont le corps gisait sur le sofa où il l'avait déplacé, son esprit était brouillé, il n'arrêtait pas de se questionner l'origine de cette grave blessure….Soudain les paupières des Sonic s'ouvrirent laissant place a une paire de yeux rouges fluorescents dont émanaient une sorte d'aura maléfique … Son regard qui poignardait le sombre hérisson surpris de l'état de son prochain.

Shadow sursauta alors de peur :_ « __Uh….Sonic__ ? » dit-il d'un air confus_

Sonic se leva lentement du sofa où il se trouvait et regarda Shadow droit dans les yeux le dévisageant, n'ayant pas compris Shadow reculait lentement tout en le fixant de ses orbes rouges menaçantes. Sonic surgit sur Shadow plaquant ce dernier au sol avec une force supérieure à sa puissance habituelle « _arghh…_» surpris et confus Shadow se demandais l'origine de cette force absolue qui prévenait de l'hérisson bleu mais ce n'était tout de même pas le temps de réfléchir,d'un coup de pied il rejeta son adversaire , ne connaissant point la peur il bondit sur Sonic afin de le neutraliser et contre toute attente il se retrouva plaqué une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci contre un mur ,il était stupéfait a lors que Sonic le fixait d'un regard mesquin, Shadow se débâtit désespérément comme un pauvre animal mais en vain , il ne faisait pas le poids face à cette créature bleue qu'il ne connaissait plus .Affaiblit,il s'arrêta alors de se mouvoir,un petit sourire malfaisant s'afficha sur les lèvres de son agresseur .gêné et enragé le ténébreux s'accrocha au coup de Sonic qui rugit immédiatement de douleur relâchent sa victime qui s'écroula alors sur le sol toussant et respirant à pleins poumons après s'être fait étrangler pendant un bon bout de temps .


	3. 2-Confusion

**Confusion**

Les yeux de Sonic changèrent d'allure en revenant à leur couleur émeraude habituelle. Revenant à ses esprits il se trouva à cet instant dans une situation bien amère : Confus et embarrassé lorsqu'il vit Shadow atteler bruyamment, Sonic dont l'esprit était toujours désordonné chercha à s'informer de l'état de son ami, à peine frôla-il l'épaule du ténébreux qu'il fut instantanément répondu par un grognement sinistre. Ne savant quoi faire il s'assit sur le pouf rouge qui se trouvait non loin de lui, contemplant la demeure de son allié pour la première fois, ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il s'y aventurait mais il n'y prêtait guère attention à cause de son agitation permanente. Les murs gris sombre et au sol gris recouvert de tapis noirs tacheté de blanc et de noir «_ les goûts de Shadow sont aussi …sombres que lui »_ se dit-il au fond de lui-même. Il ignorait que Shadow prenait bien soin de l'apparence de son foyer qui semblait malgré son luxe très sombre et sinistre aux yeux de l'hérisson bleu qui aimait les couleurs vives et joviales il pouvait néanmoins en déduire que Shadow aimait l'ordre à en voir les armes bien exposés sur des commodes et accrochés au murs . Sonic se montrait pensif il essayait de saisir la personnalité de son rival Shadow , lui qui faisait de tout son possible pour cacher ses émotions et sentiments étant très différent de Sonic qui s'exprime librement … après un moment Shadow se leva et regarda Sonic perdu dans ses pensées ,cette impression d'être observé fit frissonner Sonic qui redescendit sur terre, il secoua la tête en posant sa main sur sa nuque qui avait cicatrisée mais toujours aussi douloureuse.

_« mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé?»_

Shadow leva un sourcil sans pour le moins du monde changer ses expressions faciales …Pourtant cela était bien réel, Sonic semblait vraiment rien y comprendre et semblait confus, si cela était vrai comment expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver ? Aurait-il perdu la boule ? Pour s'assurer de cela il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui révéler pendant qu'il menait sa petite enquête, Sonic poussa un petit toussement pour faire signe de sa présence à Shadow qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Shadow le regarda avec hésitation.

Sonic : « Bah…quoi ? »

Shadow soupira : « tu t'était évanoui…. »

Sonic le regarda, Shadow n'était certes pas un menteur mais son explication était brève, trop brève , si Shadow voulait cacher quelque chose il devait y avoir une raison mais laquelle ? Sonic souri en se levant.

Sonic : Bah ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié ?

Shadow :mhhh…. ?

Sonic leva les bras au ciel _« eh bah comme d'habitude il fallait s'y attendre » il_ plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et secoua ses jambes d'un air ennuyé _"Bref Je te Donne un indice "_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil, évidement Shadow détestait ces enfantillages Mais il tendait tout de même l'oreille ... _"Blaze..." _Dit-il avec un grand sourire, Shadow ne comprenait tout de même pas où il voilait en venir...Sonic soupira en se cognant accidentellement la tête avec une étagère _« Outch...ne me dit pas que tu as oublie l'anniversaire de blaze on y est tous invités ! »,_ Shadow leva un cils il détestait ces célébrations de gamins...  
Sonic :"veux-tu que Je leur dise que tu n'y vas pas, comme d'hab ?"  
Shadow soupira :"non ca y'est ...j' vais..."  
Sonic resta Bouche-bée Shadow Lui venir ? _« Q-q-quoi ? »_ _« Grrr...Tu m'à entendu... Bref c'est à quelle heure ? »_ Sonic regarda l'horloge _« me*de d'ici une heure j cours me préparer, bye Shadow et n'oublie pas un cadeau ! »_ Et aussitôt Sonic disparut... Shadow savait que c'était étrange de sa part de venir mais c'est l'unique façon de garder un œil sur Sonic ... Mais...Cela attirerait les regards curieux, il regarda sa montre, il était en retard ... Tout en grognant des injures inaudibles il se dirigea vers son placard.  
***************

_**Je compte changer de style d'écriture sur les prochains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas ils sont déjà prêts mais je manque d'encouragement….je compte néanmoins continuer des petits chapitres assez cours a chaque fois.**_


	4. 3-Qui es-tu ?

_Je suis navrée, j'ai oublié le dossier où je mettais mes feuillés des chapitres dont celui-ci, je risque d'effacer/modifier ce chapitre dans un futur proche, en ce qui concerne le présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'apprécie votre aide « partagez vos avis avec moi via les reviews ou les messages privés, je ne veux décevoir personne» merci les amis et à bientôt )_

**Qui es-tu ?**

Pauvre de moi qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire oui maintenant il fallait que j'y aille de toute façon, pas la peine de tirer l'élastique, je laissai échapper de ma gorge un soupir

Sonic avait déjà quitté la pièce, ouvrant mon garde robe je ne pus m'empêcher de méditer sur son comportement inhabituel, d'un pas lourd je m'étais dirigé vers mon placard noir, l'ouvrit.

Je l'avoue, je n'aime pas m'habiller de façon aléatoire je me contentais alors d'une chemise blanche dotés de langues manches et d'un pantalon noir nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir le haut de ma chemise, pour mettre en valeur ma touffe de fourrure et pour me sentir plus à l'aise, en me regardant dans un miroir je trouvais que ma tenue était bien trop simple pour l'une de ces maudites fêtes auxquels j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir d'y participer mais il le fallait bien, je saisit une cravate rouge sang en soie qui ressemblait bien plus à ruban que je mis autour de mon cous sans pour autant la nouer. Le tour est joué ! Je m'étais emparé de mon 'cadeau' que j'avais recouvré d'un ancien papier cadeau gris avant d'enfiler des bottes de combat gris sombre.

Il fallait bien que j'y aille si je tiens à surveiller Sonic de près, son comportement habituel m'irrite déjà mais cette anomalie qui l'avait possédé me hantait, il était devenu infiniment plus fort malgrès son frêle corps dont j'avais l'habitude de dévaloriser. Il faut à tout prix qui j'évite ses soupçons cela risquerait de perturber mon enquête, je ne souhaite que le moins du monde être mis K.O par cette demi-portion en plus que ce-…. La sonnette retentit me forçant à quitter le monde de mes réflexions, elle retentit une deuxième fois, puis la sonnette émit un son continu qui me mettait totalement hors de moi, tout en grognant je me dirigeais vers la porte que j'ouvris.

L'azuré se tenait là, ses épines et sa fourrure balancée par la douce brise des nuits d'été les yeux rivés vers le vide le doigt enfoncé à fond dans l'interrupteur de la sonnette, il semblait perdu, absent, j'us le temps de remarquer il s'était habillé d'une chemise en soie verte en harmonie avec la couleur de ses yeux et d'un pantalon blanc accompagné de chaussures bleus, je perdis ma maitrise en soi, les tympans complètement assourdis par le bruit de cette foutue sonnette :

-MAIS DIABLE ! QUAND VAS-TU DEGAGER TON DOIGT DE CE FOUTU INTERRUPTEUR ?!

Un instant plus tard il arracha son doigt de cette sonnette, soulagé, mes oreilles sifflaient déjà, il ne semblait pas avoir réagi parce que je lui avais crie dessus, non, il sembla l'avoir fait de son plein gré, le regard absent il fixait inlassablement un point stable invisible, cette bizarrerie lui donnai une apparence rêveuse et innocente. Apres une interminable minute il me regarda, confus, il me donna un sourire bête, je m'écartais pour le laisser passer puis je croisais les bras, le regardant fixement droit dans les yeux, l'azuré semble être redescendu sur terre maintenant son sourire bête et confus demeurait toujours sur son visage adouci par son expression débile.

-Oh ! Te voilà, je te croyais pas encore prêt….

Levant un sourcil je le fixais avec une faible expression d'étonnement et d'amusement, sachant que je n'allais pas lui répondre il poussa un petit soupir.

-Je croyais que tu me faisais une blague débile lorsque tu as répondu que tu allais venir, il semblerait que je me suis trompé, bref curi-…. il trébucha en pénétrant dans la pièce je le rattrapais d'un reflexe vif en saisissant l'une de ses épines dorsales, puis je le jetais sur le pouf, puis s'assit dessus.

-M-Merci Shadow…

Je le remis sur place, il regarda ailleurs en se frottant la tête en gardant ce sourire bête.

-Es-tu sûr d'entre en état d'y aller ?

-O-Oui Oui je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu es bel et bien la dernière personne pou laquelle je m'inquièterais, grommelais-je.

-je le sais que trop bien, soupira-t-il.

J'aurais souhaité de toute mon âme qu'il accepte de rester pour que je puisse éviter cette célébration.

-On….On y va? Dit-il en se grattant l'oreille.

-Je suis prêt…

Il se mit maladroitement debout, nous nous regardâmes silencieusement, il ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise, depuis qu'il avait réussi a se familiariser avec Blaze et Silver (qui eux aussi avait été renfermés sur suc mêmes –mais pas autant que moi- au paravent) il avait sans cesse essayé de communiquer avec moi lui et sa bande de clowns, j'approuvais un certain plaisir à lui montrer à quel point j'avais envi de lui arracher ses entrailles mais l'enfantin qu'il est ne s'en souciait guère, il décida de rompre le silence :

-On y va ?

-Que veux-tu dire par « ON » ? Grognais-je

-Eh ben…je ne tiens pas à y aller seul…

Je souhaitais le surveiller mais l'accompagner là ce serait un peu trop, j'ai un honneur moi, je ne tiens pas à accompagner ce parasite bleu…

-On ne va pas y'passer toute la soirée, là, à t'attendre ? reprît-il.

-Pas la peine de m'attendre j'y vais seul !

-Eh bah, quelle tête de mule ! Allez va je t'accompagne j'y tiens. Il prononça ses phrases avec un sourire moqueur tout en faisant une abominable révérence que me retourna l'estomac. On se demande bien qui a une tête de mule mais je soupirai, autant y'aller sans faire d'histoires que d'y passer le reste de cette affreuse soirée qui ne souhaitait qu'empirer !

-_espèce de_…. Bon d'accord j'y vais pas la peine d'en faire un drame ! J'avais prononcé ces maux avec un tel dégout que mon accent trahissait ma haine envers lui, il me regarda surpris et confus mais il n'y ajouta rien, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre destination sans ajouter un mot, quand je me suis remis à y penser Sonic n'aurait jamais souhaité que je l'accompagne mais ses traits avait une expression familière….similaire à la….peur ?

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais imaginé ca de Sonic, lui avoir peur ? Quelle blague, si j'avais imaginé ça ne serait-ce que quelques heures auparavant cela sonnerait faux dans mes oreilles, il avait affronté les pires situations possibles, frôlé la mort le sourire largement dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais cette fois il avait peur…mais de quoi ? D'après son comportement de cette soirée cela me paraissait logique….

Nous finîmes par arriver devant une maison Blache au toit violet ou semblait régner une ambiance de festivité qui me mis mal à l'aise contrairement à mon compagnon qui semblait lui avoir remonté le moral, il courut devant la porte, et après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Blaze qui l'ouvrit, je dois avouer qu'elle était … élégant, elle portait une robe mi-cuisse d'un violet vaguement sombre doublée d'une couche de tissu brillant et semi transparent bleu ciel où était dessiné dessus grâce à ses paillètes d'un bleu plus sombre de petites étoiles et une inscription marqué « HONEY » dessus, elle avait enlevé son élastique ce qui laissant ses plumes villettes redescendre sur son visage et ses épaules, je remarquai qu'elle avait accroché des plumes bleues par la même occasion elles portait un ensemble de bijoux argenté et des chaussures talons bleu comme ceux qu'on portait lors des bals. Sonic ne tarda pas à lui remettre son cadeau bien emballe et à applaudir en complimentant sa tenue, cette dernière souri en le remerciant….je souhaitait de toute mon âme de ne pas y pénétrer mais ce, fut trop tard, elle m'avait remarqué et sembla surprise de ma présence, elle m'invita à entrer ce que je fit, tout en lui remettant mon cadeau je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les alentours puis à rentrer pour de bon, mon cadeau ? Oh ! Non ! Rien de spécial, c'était juste un pistolet que je n'avais pas encore utilisé.

_Si vous ne détestez pas trop ce chapitre je pourrais peut-être le laisser un peu plus longtemps ou le laisser un point c'est tout , je souhaiterais bien que je ne vous ai pas déçu les amis, mon gout vestimentaire est un peu étrange je le sais et j'en suis navrée, Bref je vous souhaite une journée et veillez patienter pour mon prochain chapitre, je suis sérieusement hors de motivation et mon histoire risque d'être longue, les fans de sonadow risquent d'attendre, quelques chapitres encore, merci d'avoir lu , c'est vraiment….encourageant (pas autant que ca a vrai dire) n'hésitez pas à me contacter :_

_-PM_

_-deviantart :  filanda  
_

_-Facebook : Filanda The-VampWolf / Firdaouss Dh_

_1 fav_

_2 Fellows_

_Je trouve que c'est génial pour ma première fanfic! merci beaucoup les gars!_


End file.
